Casey Braxton
Casey arrives in Summer Bay with his brothers Darryl, known as "Brax", and Heath, as their gang, the River Boys, are extending their turf beyond Mangrove River. Casey befriends Romeo Smith (Luke Mitchell), who becomes concerned about Casey's attitude situation. When Romeo goes to Casey's house, as he needs assistance with his school work, he realises that Casey has a bad home life. His alcoholic mother Cheryl Braxton (Suzi Dougherty) shows little interest in him and his older brothers Heath and Brax continuously puts him down. Casey has a one-night stand with Ruby Buckton (Rebecca Breeds), who is attempting to move on from her ex Romeo. Casey furiously attacks Romeo when he discovers that he treated her poorly and ends their friendship. Casey and Ruby's attraction leads to a romantic relationship, but their future is put into question when they have to overcome disapproval from Ruby's police sergeant sister, Charlie, who cannot accept the fact he is a River Boy. Casey gets a job at Angelo's delivering pizza. He and Ruby organise a party at the home of one his customers. Heath and the other River Boys gate crash the party, causing the police to break it up. Casey struggles with his school work and Miles Copeland (Josh Quong Tart) suspects that he may be dyslexic. Cheryl is angry at the school's recommendation that he gets tested. Miles decides to mentor Casey to help him through the HSC. Casey feels pressured by Cheryl to leave school, especially when she gets him a job at the fishery. Casey quits school, angering Brax, who feels Casey is throwing his bright future away. Brax endeavours to persuade Casey to return to school. When he does, Cheryl throws him out of the house and Brax hires a motel room for him to live in. Brax realises that the set-up is not practical, so he convinces Roo Stewart (Georgie Parker) to let him live at her flat with Romeo and Indigo Walker (Samara Weaving). Casey lets Tegan Callahan (Saskia Burmeister) hide money belonging to rival gang member Jake Pirovic at his place. Jake kidnaps Casey and Ruby and when Brax turns up to rescue them, he is stabbed. Jake is arrested and sent to jail and his brother Hammer(Benedict Samuel) sets out to gain revenge on the Braxtons. Casey brings a knife into school in order to protect himself, just in case he is attacked and Miles sees it. Gina Austin (Sonia Todd) then excludes Casey. She later gives him a second chance so he can concentrate on the HSC. Shortly after, Casey dumps Ruby when he becomes annoyed at her constantly nagging him about the HSC. Casey is frustrated at being unable to help his older brothers in the fight with Hammer's gang. Casey decides against attending Tegan's funeral and he goes to Jake's place and sets it on fire. As everyone is at the funeral, no one is injured and the fire is put out. Brax learns Casey started the fire and while angry, he helps him cover his tracks. Georgina Watson (Jaclyn Albergoni) suspects Casey is behind the arson attack and questions him over the incident. The police later find CCTV evidence placing him in the area minutes before and after the fire. Heath tries to convince Casey to run away, but he hands himself in. Casey continues to push Ruby away to protect her. When he assumes she is flirting with Xavier Austin (David Jones-Roberts), they resume dating and she agrees to wait for him. On the day of Casey's court case, Magistrate Hanson (Rhett Walton) decides to make an example of Casey and sends him to jail for thirty days. Casey is later given early release and surprises Ruby by accompanying him to the school formal. He then comforts Ruby and Brax after Charlie is murdered by Jake. Heath's ex-girlfriend, Henrietta Brown (Emma Leonard), begins teaching at the high school and she becomes Casey's tutor. Casey develops a crush on her and they later share a kiss. Casey and Henri begin a secret relationship, but when Heath finds out, he publicly outs the affair to Gina. Henri ends the relationship and leaves the Bay. Sasha Bezmel (Demi Harman) supports Casey when he is bullied by a teacher and she later confesses her feelings for him, but Casey reveals he does not feel the same way. Casey meets his father,Danny (Andy McPhee), and decides to forge a relationship with him. However, he later admits to Brax that he is spending time with Danny, so he can stop him from targeting Ruby and her money. Danny involves Casey in his plan to rob a pub. When Danny tells Casey to shoot the owner, he refuses and shoots Danny instead and he dies. Casey struggles to cope with what he has done and he later goes out to the forest with Sasha, where he has sex with her. He later dismisses their night together, upsetting Sasha. Casey is kidnapped by his Step brother, Kyle Bennett (Nic Westaway) who wants to avenge their father's death and is taken to the desert. Tamara Kingsley (Kelly Paterniti) finds Casey and gives him water. Kyle soon returns and forces both of them into his truck. Casey distracts Kyle long enough for Tamara to escape. She blows up Kyle's car, which alerts Brax to Casey's location. He and Natalie Davison (Catherine Mack) rescue Casey and take him home. Tamara turns up in the Bay for Casey's court case. Casey develops feelings for her and they begin dating. Casey is wrongfully arrested for a robbery that he did not commit. Ricky Sharpe (Bonnie Sveen) later confesses to framing Casey on the orders of her brother, Adam (Martin Lynes). On his release from prison, Casey refuses to forgive Ricky which causes a strain in his relationship with Brax when he starts a relationship with Ricky. After Tamara is kidnapped by Adam, the trauma causes her to lose her memories of her time in the Bay. Casey tries to get her to remember him and he is devastated when she begins a relationship with Kyle. Having a difficult time coping with losing Tamara, Casey starts drinking heavily and isolates himself from his friends and family. After a night of partying with Maddy Osborne (Kassandra Clementi), Casey suffers from alcohol poisoning and is rushed to the hospital but later recovers. Whilst driving her home from Heath and Bianca Scott's (Lisa Gormley) beach party wedding reception, Casey and Maddy are run off the road by Josh (Jackson Gallagher) and Andy Barrett (Tai Hara) and he suffers a spinal injury. Casey has difficulty coping with the news that he may be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Brax and Heath are furious upon finding out the truth but are stopped by Bianca and Maddy from taking revenge against the Barretts. A depressed Casey refuses to get out of bed to try his wheelchair or go for physiotherapy. After much persuasion from Tamara and Dexter Walker (Charles Cottier) he begins his recovery and takes his first steps. While recovering, Casey and Tamara rekindle their relationship and Tamara breaks up with Kyle. Torn between his love for Tamara and loyalty to his brother, Kyle chooses to let Tamara go, but Casey later breaks up with Tamara, believing their relationship is no longer right. Casey supports his brothers through tough times and has a brief fling with a girl called Linda Somerset (Hannah Britland) when the brothers visit London together. Back in the bay, Casey struggles when Brax reveals that he is in fact the son of Johnny Barrett; making him Josh Barrett's half-brother, and meaning that Kyle is unrelated to him. He feels betrayed that Brax kept this from him for several months, but eventually comes to accept it with the help of Denny Miller (Jessica Grace Smith). Casey helps Tamara when she is hit by a car and her eyesight is affected due a bleed in her brain, and eventually convinces her to leave Summer Bay to get treatment near where her parents live. Denny's boyfriend Chris Harrington (Johnny Ruffo) becomes jealous and punches Casey when he believes he has feelings for Denny; afterwards, Casey and Denny briefly end their friendship before realising their feelings for each other and begin dating after Denny breaks up with Chris. Casey realises Andy is dealing drugs for Jake, who has escaped from prison where he had been serving his sentence for Charlie's murder, and tries to stop him; the situation escalates further when Brax discovers Andy's actions and Jake holds Josh hostage. Casey rushes to Josh's aid and is shot dead by Jake, saving Josh's life.